


Some things run in the family

by StuckySituation



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Pets, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckySituation/pseuds/StuckySituation
Summary: There’s a dog in their bathroom. It’s small, and looks like a big ball of cotton candy dipped in mud, and it wags its short tail happily at the sight of Bucky. Bucky has never seen it before in his life.Bucky closes the bathroom door and rubs his temples.“Davie!” Bucky shouts, and then, just to be fair and to avoid assuming anything, because that’s not what good parents do, he continues with, “Josh! Both of you come here, now!”





	Some things run in the family

**Author's Note:**

> I've been taking prompts in Tumblr, as fun and lighthearted writing warmup, and since I don't quite trust Tumblr to... idk, not just collapse randomly one day, I decided that I'll post the ficlets in AO3 as well. Not sure what's the best way, but I guess as parts of "Tumblr prompt fills" series makes more sense than as separate "chapters"?
> 
> Fanfic-wise, I'm planning on starting to work on couple of bingo event cards next, as well as on continuing my WIPs (uh, hopefully that is, feels weird to jump back to them after a long break from them), but if you do have some prompts you'd love to see written, go ahead and send me a message! :) (Non-explicit and without any major archive warnings, tho.)
> 
> (Prompt by agcntsharoncarter: "Stucky fluff? Maybe with children?")

There’s a dog in their bathroom. It’s small, and looks like a big ball of cotton candy dipped in mud, and it wags its short tail happily at the sight of Bucky. Bucky has never seen it before in his life.

Bucky closes the bathroom door and rubs his temples.

“Davie!” Bucky shouts, and then, just to be fair and to avoid assuming anything, because that’s not what good parents do, he continues with, “Josh! Both of you come here,  _ now!” _

\---

“We found her,” Davie says, fidgeting like a dirty lying liar.

_ “He _ found her,” Josh says, glaring at Davie like a kid who’s not gonna get dragged into trouble for the thousandth time.

“Cool,” Bucky says. “Where?”

“Uh. Outside.”

Bucky waits. He’s got pretty good at this part of the parenthood. The trick is to show no weakness. Eventually, they always crack.

Sure enough, it only takes half a minute. “She had a bad home,” Davie says.

“Davie,  _ shuddup,”  _ Josh hisses.

“I saved her, like they do in Animal Rescue,” Davie says, and juts his jaw out defiantly.

Bucky sighs.

“But I didn’t punch anyone this time,” Davie says. “So you can’t be  _ too _ mad, dad. I coulda have punched someone. I kinda wanted to. But I  _ didn’t.” _

\---

Steve’s sitting on the couch, still very much in need of both shower and sleep after returning from work, and he’s been petting Brigitte for a minute when he suddenly jerks and stares at the little dog like he’s only just realised she’s in his lap. “Bucky?”

Bucky flips to the next page of his book. “Yeah?”

“Why do we have a dog?”

“‘Cause your kid is a dumbass.”

Steve frowns. “What did Davie do this time?”

“Don’t worry about it. I handled it.”

Steve gives Bucky a look that is totally undeserved. “What did  _ you _ do this time?”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Just hacked her microchip information. She’s legally ours now.”

“Uh uh.”

“Her name is Brigitte.”

“...okay,” Steve says and resumes petting her.

“She’s not house trained, but we’re working on it. Also, Davie’s grounded for a week. Don’t let him play any sneaky ‘Dad said to ask you’ cards.”

Steve raises his eyebrow. “You grounded him for rescuing her? That’s what happened, right?”

Bucky gives him an unimpressed look. “We talked about this. We gotta stop encouraging this kinda behaviour. He’s too young to turn all vigilante.”

“Well…”

“Steve. We  _ agreed _ on this. Together. The kid gotta learn to at least  _ call _ us before he runs head first into trouble. He sneaked  _ alone _ inside strangers’ house.”

Steve puts Brigitte gently on the floor and stands up. “You’re right. I’ll go talk with him.”

“Don’t you dare go tell him how proud you’re.”

“I’m not the one who decided to reward him with keeping the dog,” Steve chirps and flees the room before Bucky can throw his book at him.

\---

One year and three illegal rescue animals later, Bucky drags Davie to the local shelter and convinces the volunteers to take him in to help with the weekly rotation, despite his young age. The kid had way too much free time in his hands, clearly, and needed some productive work to do.

“Hey, didn’t you used to feed the street cats when we were kids?” Steve asks that night, interrupting Bucky’s rant about dumb Rogers genes while they’re going to bed.

“No,” Bucky denies. “Don’t try to put the blame on me. That kid is all you.”

“Huh, weird,” Steve says, his lips twitching. “I could swear I remember your mom yelling at you about the fleas and--”

Bucky kisses him to shut him up.


End file.
